


Only a Dream

by Pastel_Teacups



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Teacups/pseuds/Pastel_Teacups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pavel has a dream. It's strange, but good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only a Dream

Pavel had to admit how absolutely, horribly, ridiculously _scared_ he was.

He was running from something, he didn’t know what, and he couldn’t seem to run fast enough. It was as if he was running through pudding, but when he looked down, he faced only the concrete.  
—  
Leonard feels the boy stir beside him, and groans. He turns and wraps his arms around the teen, pulling him into his chest. “What’s wrong?” He asks blearily, his Southern accent stronger than ever with sleep.

Pavel whimpers softly, and buries his face in the warmth of the man’s t-shirt. “Nozing.” He breathed. “I just, I had a bad dream.”

But the boy’s still catching his breath, and Bones cracks open an eye to look at him.

"What happened?"

Pavel doesn’t want to tell him. It seems silly now, that it’s only a dream. Like he’d just have to deal with it.

"Pasha, talk to me." Leonard says, taking his hand and interrupting his thoughts.

Pavel sighs helplessly, takes a deep breath, and opens his mouth. “I vas running from somezing. But I couldn’t run fast enough.”

Leonard has to smile lightly. “Didn’t you run track?”

Pavel furrows a brow for a moment, before nodding. Leonard kisses his cheek.

"See? So you’ll be fine. Besides, it was only a dream."  
—  
 _It’s only a dream._

The words echo in his head, and Pavel’s blue-green eyes open. He rolls over with a light smile, ready to tell Leonard about the strange dreams he had.

But Leonard’s gone. Nobody fills the other side of the bed. And then memories come back. The death, the will, the funeral, the simple sadness that comes with being alone.

Pavel dresses slowly, and drives down to the graveyard.

Nobody’s around. It must be too late. Or too early. Pavel hadn’t looked at the clock before he left.

He picks his way through the gravestones, easily finding the one he was looking for. He turned against the stone name and sat, his back leaning against the dead’s stone. His hand falls onto the dry grass, and he closes his eyes.

"I had a dream about you, Lyonya," He starts, forcing a tiny smile. "It vas strange, but good. I vish it could have lasted longer, but ve can’t all sleep forever like you did."

He laughs tinily, sighs, continues.

"So zat’s it, I suppose. A year. It seems like longer. I miss you."

Pavel sniffles, feeling tears brim his eyes. “I vish you vould have voken up, before ze doctors told me zey had to pull your plug. I know it isn’t your fault, but-” He gives another shaky sigh.

"I miss you."

Pavel lets the tears roll down his cheeks, and his hand in the grass curls, as if he was holding a dead man’s hand.

He cries and eventually falls asleep, nestled against the grass and the gravestone marked _Leonard McCoy._


End file.
